otherversefandomcom-20200215-history
Rolling with it
This is a seminar ran by Brody about when taskrolls should be requested. While some of the advice is out of date (such as the +rpa channel, which no longer exists), the general advice such as when to ask for staffer assistance with taskrolls is still very true. DATE: June 24, 2001 Brody smiles. "Thanks for coming to the seminar. Our topic today: When is it appropriate to call for task rolls using the skills system? We're holding this because we've had an overabundance of people who log on and, first thing, start asking for task rolls. Can I get an admin to come watch me roll for hacking? Can I get an admin to come watch me roll for bellybutton lint picking, etc. DS-3633 arrives from The Green Room . DS-3633 has arrived. Sage arrives from The Green Room . Sage has arrived. Brody says, "Now, the worst part about most of these rolls is that they are done *without any other PCs around*. So, what it amounts to is PC #1 asking for individual attention from a staffer to do RP *just for them*, and that's not really an efficient use of a staffer's time - or yours." Brody says, "Also, hope no one is easily offended, but the best way to describe it is textual masturbation - only you invite one of us to watch." Brody says, "So, the big question before us is: When *should* you be calling for admins to referee taskrolls? Anyone got suggestions? :)" Darktail raises his paw. :> Darla raises her hand Sage raises his hand. Vriik raises his hand. Brody nods to Darktail. "Go for it, Darktail." Katherine raises her hand Graeth raises his hand. Jest'liana arrives from The Green Room . Jest'liana has arrived. Brody woobles at Jest. Darktail nods, "At times when what to roll cannot be settled and agreeded upon by the people involved, at times when the scene that calls for the rolls may get a little too complex for the players to handle it fairly, such as scenes when three or more players are involved, usually combat ones, and when an action may result in a very drastic outcome, say a player death. :> Brody nods to Darktail. "Good summation. Anyone else? Darla?" Vriik has something to add, if Darla doesn't. Jest'liana wavels back and settles to listen in. Darla says, "I would think any scene involving a situation that might need arbitration" Brody nods. "Sage, then Vriik." Sage humms, "I think it would be for things that people might over react about and some of the psionics such as Mind switch or Memory manipulation...Some people would try to powergame those and so.." Brody nods. "Vriik." Vriik adds, "And even if there are no PCs around, some situations require admin approval and taskrolls. Take planting a bomb somewhere, even if there are no PCs around, there might be NPCs, and even not, it affects a lot of people indirectly." Katherine raises her hand and supports her elbow with the other. Brody nods. "Katherine." Darla raises her hand We have very diverse personalities here. I agree with Darktail, but would like to add that it can be between two players also. When there is great risk to one players status. Or the moves are being unfairly made. Brody assumes that was Katherine :). "Graeth." Katherine nods, then sinks into her chair Graeth says, "Does this apply to gadget creation rolls? I know I'v e asked for (more than) my fair share, but that's where a large chunk of my RP comes from. Plus it's moderately difficult to get an admin to referee an item creation roll." Brody nods. "It definitely applies to it. Tell me: When you ask for those rolls, are you actually in an IC room with other PCs, RPing your attempt?" Graeth says, "not normally. But there usually aren't any more techs to help me with my rolls, and I wouldn't be adding the final welds in the middle of a four-star restaurant." Brody shrugs. "Can anyone tell Graeth the better way to do it?" Brody waits for a show of hands :) Alva raises her hand. Vriik raises his hand. DS-3633 raises his hand. Brody nods to Alva. Katherine raises her hand Darla shows hand Vriik withdraws his hand-raising. Discount that. :) Alva grins and strikes a pose. "Fastest hands in the west! Ahem. I would guess that when you are dealing with such a situation, that @mailing the admin with your project/idea?" Alva says, "...would be the correct solution?" Brody nods. "Yes, that's a start. But I think Graeth did that. The problem is that he keeps logging on and asking for his weekly rolls or whatever - and that's about it. It seems less about RP than about taskrolls - which goes against the spirit of the game. DS-3633 - your thoughts?" Molotov arrives from The Green Room . Molotov has arrived. DS-3633 says, "I would say, RP testing the gadget out or doing some of the odd work for it. Have the character's friends around, like be chatting and say "Could you just come inside my lab for a bit, I need to get some work done and I could use the company" Or something like that." Brody notes that it *is* possible to RP the actual development process, but it's up to the individual to find ways to involve others to make it a more enriched RP experience. Brody says, "Right on the nose, DS." DS-3633 beems. Katherine lowers her hand Brody says, "Do not *ever* substitute taskrolls for RP. They are meant to enhance the RP of OtherSpace - not replace it." Save the Yellow Admins! Blackstone waves Brody says, "Darla, you had a hand up?" Volaya raises her hand. Azureeyes slips out Azureeyes heads into The Green Room . Azureeyes has left. Darla wonders... assuming I have the required skills.. I decide to make a bomb and plant it and blow something up.. I realize that this or hacking are basic solitary things.. but don't they have to be cleared first? I mean Can someone just do some of these things?" DS-3633 raises a hand again. Brody shrugs. "Actually, hacking may be solitary, but you can do it from public locations without being noticed in some cases. Back during Arc II, I think it was, I had Vampire on the flight deck of the Vanguard's Citadel base with a few of his hacker pals - with lots of PCs around. He logged in and did a little damage on a corporate computer system. The point isn't about avoiding capture as much as it is about sharing the story." Vriik chimes in, hopefully avoiding a beating, "Risk makes it fun." Darla nods but do you need permission Brody nods. "It also gives people a use for those perception skills :)" Brody says, "You need a bomb object - so you'll probably need permission. But, that said..." Brody says, "If a hacker wanted to RP breaking into some non-canonical computer system, seeking information, scrambling data, etc., and it didn't really affect the canon of the MUSH - I don't think I'd be looking to break kneecaps if he did it without rolling, but did it for the sake of RP." Winchester arrives from The Green Room . Winchester has arrived. Cogsan arrives from The Green Room . Cogsan has arrived. Brody says, "The only times a hacker would really need us would be to break into a super secure computer system, and if what he intended was to transfer funds or some other major thing. Or if it was a PC company he was hacking into ;)" Rondeau has connected. Brody says, "Other comments? Questions?" Brody waits for the show of hands Volaya's hand is still up. Brody ahs. "Sorry, Volaya, go for it." Volaya says, "Do you believe that there is /any/ appropriate situation to make a taskroll when there is a) not RP going on or b) only one PC in the room (they are different issues, of course, with admin-emitted chars involved and all that other interesting stuff)? I guess this is a clarification of Darla's question to a certain extent." DS-3633's hand is too. The pointy hand. Vollabianus arrives from The Green Room . Vollabianus has arrived. Brody nods. "Sure. I've done a few of those. An example would be when Quicksilver got banished to the Sand Mother Desert for his trial. It seemed unfair to leave him without RP for seven days, so I went out and created some for him, letting him roll." Volaya nods. "No to the first, Yes to the second, then?" Brody says, "Well, as for the first, I think we take that on a case-by-case basis - but unless it's a life or death situation, what you're trying to roll for can probably wait until there is RP happening." Dwight arrives from The Green Room . Dwight has arrived. Volaya says, "Thank you." Brody says, "BTW, here's how an example of a bomb planting might work." Molotov suddenly has a vision of many more explosions in the future. Brody might pose walking over to a ship on a pad, explosive gadget in hand, with lots of PCs around (this makes it even more exciting). Then, I get on the RPA channel and say, "I'd like to request an admin for a sensitive RP situation." Then take the conversation to page. Now, preferably, you shouldn't decide to do this on a whim. You should have already notified an admin for your world that you might be doing something like this. Brody says, "Does everyone know how to see who staffs which world?" Vriik says, "+staff?" Brody nods. "Or news staff." Shaw frowns. "Who staffs Sivad?" DS-3633 says, "news staff work better" Brody says, "Some chucklehead named Blackstone." Brody continues Molotov says, "No, I staff Sivad now." Denson mutilates Mol. Shaw says, "Thank GOD... oh, I mean..." Brody says, "Now, once I have the admin's attention, he/she may join me. In order to keep anyone from noticing what I am up to, the admin may roll silently for me." Brody says, "As for posing, I might just pose walking up to the ship and putting a hand on the hull or something :)" Brody says, "If my explosives roll is successful, then I just RP trying to run like hell...and meanwhile we let the PCs start rolling perception to see if they notice." DS-3633 must head off. Brody says, "I would ask, BTW, that if you plan to bomb a ship - do it when the owner is online and IC, so he can take it out of your hide :)" Brody waves to DS DS-3633 heads into The Green Room . DS-3633 has left. Brody says, "Other questions? Hands?" Molotov raises its hand, "Oo! Questions! Oo! Caal on me!" Brody nods to the burning cocktail. Molotov says, "Okay. About the explosives roll... I'm assuming there would be different levels of success, but how bad of a roll would you need to, say, have the bomb explode in your hands? Would that require a terrible? A poor? A fair? Or would it be taken care of case-by-case?" Brody thinks a terrible of any degree would mean you blow yourself up. Brody says, "A poor would just be like having a dud for a bomb." Marson says, "Although a luckroll could save you from certain doom ;)" Brody nodnods. Brody says, "Other questions?" Darla raises hand Denson has none. Darktail tailwaves, and has a suggestion, but not a question. :> Brody nods to Darla. Brody says, "Darktail after Darla :)" Volaya has a couple that don't belong in this forum, relating to drgrees of sucess on pionic rolls. Coyote prods her typist. Brody nods to Volaya. "Once we wrap the topic up, I'll be opening the floor to general taskroll questions, so save it for then :)" Darla says, "darla needed some info and so went into this bar and started a conversation with someone who had the info.. in the course of the rp she gained the info and was heading out when he learned oocly I guess that I was using him.. he said oocly that I had to roll seduction to have gotten the info.. I said no he gave it to me.. I have no seduction skill and knew it would be terrible.. any way it gt nasty and I said forget and refused to rp withhim awhil.. what should I have done" Brody says, "Seduction is a skill best limited to use against NPCs." Darla grins, thanks:) Brody says, "If you managed to get it out of him through RP, then he's ICly been seduced into doing so :)" Wynter chuckles lightly. Volaya has a question about that. Brody nods to Volaya. "Then Darktail." Darktail is in no rush. ;> Rondeau applauds Darla. Volaya says, "Less a question, I guess, than the slight worry that a lot of skills are never rolled, and so they can be rp'd without the person having points-skill in them. What is your view on that?" Brody says, "They should only RP them if they have them." Brody says, "It's like saying I have a gun to shoot you with when I don't :)" Volaya nods. Vriik raises his hand, for after whoever needs to go. Vollabianus says, "If it comes to the crunch and they can't roll, that's their bad luck. That's how I see it." Brody says, "And, while not all skills are necessarily rolled, they do flesh out the character." Brody says, "Darktail, then Vriik." Goddard arrives from The Green Room . Goddard has arrived. Darktail grins, "I'm going to use smuggling as an example of with suggestion, but anyhow; Could it not be implemented so that certain taskrolls which could be done without other PC's, but would usually require admin observation to determine the success of the roll be set up? Example: Say on Sanctuary, if I wanted to try and smuggle my Rifle here past customs, usually (Or rather, on the one occasion) I'd have to pester an admin to determine if I smuggled it past or not. Could there not be a system that you could use that would auto roll your skill *once* per day, then allow to pass, or fail you, based on the roll? Somewhat like the +wall_street ticker does with your Interstellar Commerce skill? It could both cut down on trivial staff pesterings for small things, and help out with certain things RP wise. Just a suggestion (based off a system that uses rolls elseMuck... only they had no limit. -.-) Brody nods. "I don't dislike that idea." Darktail hears a 'but' coming. :) Brody shakes his head. "Not really. If Marson thinks it can be done, I'd go for it." Darktail ahs. ^.^ Molotov interrupts briefly to say, "I'm lonely. Please request things of me, I'm a sad, pitiful person." Brody says, "Vriik :)" Brody throws Molotov through a bolshevik's window Vriik eeeks and starts to type. One sec. Coyote is counting. Vriik hmms. "Let's say a person has a few RP sessions in which they RP learning a new skill. If they turn in the logs, and don't have enough Skill points to raise the skill to a passable level, can they request more?" Daker will take this one quick opportunity to politely ask people to avoid random chatter. Thanks. Vriik says, "Not directly related to taskrolls, but taskrolls are rolled from skills, soo... :P" Brody chuckles. "Well, if I said yes, can anyone tell me what would happen?" Volaya can. :) Brody nods to Volaya Vollabianus pesters. Denson can too. Vriik says, "Yes, but if the RP involved other people and over several sessions, it wouldn't be making a supercharacter. I'm talking 1 or 2 points short." Volaya says, "You would suddenly get fifty thoussand short log snippets and be out of commission for several years as you went through them?" Katherine smiles Thinking of the logs enough to build a mansion. Vriik says, "Not snippets. RPs. Not five minute ones. An hour or two long." Brody notes, Vriik, that we give out confetti points on an almost daily basis. "Don't waste your logs :)" Brody nodnods to Volaya. "Righto." Denson says, "That, and people'd get annoyed OOCly if 'their' logs were passed over." Vriik hmms. "Alrighty, if you hand out points. :P" Brody says, "Right, Denson." Brody is trying to reduce staff work with this seminar - not add more :) Brody says, "Other questions? On taskrolls in general?" Vriik nods. Vriik is not nodding to more questions. Volaya has a kinda-on-topic question. Brody quickly adds that he will accept quality RP logs - edited and prepared for the website. "Can't guarantee you'll get points, but I might be able to include them on the site for posterity. Go ahead, Volaya." Dwight raises his hand Volaya says, "Do you plan to continue diversifying the skill system for a long time to come, or do you anticipate a point where you'll say, 'There are enough skills overall, we'll stop now'?" Brody nods. "I'm sure we'll get to a point where we stop." Darla shows hand. Volaya says, "But you can't see it approaching in the near future?" Brody says, "That said - we may eliminate old groups, and add new ones. Near future? No. Probably not. You guys keep coming up with new ideas." Brody nods to Dwight. Shaw says, "The thing about diversifying is that it gives people a way to spend their skill points without turning them into Superninjas." Molotov quietly hides Sich in the darkness. Volaya shhs shaw. "I don't want to debate it righ tnow." Brody chuckles Goddard raises his hand. Cogsan raises a tentacle. Brody says, "Darla, Goddard, then Cogsan - when Dwight is done." Dwight says, "as you know i do ask for admins alot to observe my hacking rolls, but the work i do is important jobs like i wil work alot on trying to find the culprit on various sancsec jobs which will require an admin mostly but because my charcter work for SancSec like 9-5 he is often doing these kind of jobs and will need Admins to give the results, i just want to clear up what you are suggesting, do you think i should get more SancSec guys working with me while i do these cases to make it proper RP or do you think i should cut down on the number of times i try to figure out these cases?" Molotov passes out due to Severe Run-On Sentence Syndrome. Denson notes that was one sentence, and ducks before anyone smacks him. Brody nods to Dwight. "As I stated earlier: Get other people in the room to share the RP with you. Work from terminals on the flight deck or something. *Anything* to make the cost-benefit ratio higher for the staffer you bother." Brody says, "And...I hesitate to say this...but: Your 9 to 5 job isn't RP. Don't make it our 9-5 job too." Volaya smacks Denson as he's straightening up, then shushes. Brody says, "Your 9 to 5 job is what you do to get paid, but it's not RP when all you do is roll to trace some phantom hacker, or try to track down a ship dealer." Dwight nods to brody "Thanks for clearing that up" Highbrow arrives from The Green Room . Highbrow has arrived. Darktail says, "You know, you could always RP the hacking and tracing /without/ rolling all togther. :> *Hushes now*" Brody nods. "You should call on the staff for help when what you are doing should have an admin to help keep things fair. Some things - and you can often clear this up with some advance notice via @mail - can be settled without rolls. Darla says, "I guess that is what I want to know is, if it affects a major thing.. we need an admin.. if not we don't? or maybe if there might be an arguement we need an admin if not we don't? If it can be rp'd we don't need taskrolls unless there might be an arguement?" Brody says, "Right." Gallahad arrives from The Green Room . Gallahad has arrived. Brody says, "If you can agree with your comrades OOCly what's going on, you don't need us." Brody says, "If you can't, you need us." Brody says, "Goddard." Vriik heads into The Green Room . Vriik has left. Brody pokes Goddard Goddard says, "I'll be brief. Do you and your staff realize the tremendous amount of physical, mental, and spiritual drain placed upon said coder Marson? Do you know that each night he is assaulted by mush-code demons so that his sleep is interrupted and he cannot even get a simple night's rest before starting upon the brutal path of coding again the next day? I feel we should honor and commend this glorious man-coder for the righteous spirit he is. Therefore, I propose Marson Day. Comments?" Brody grins. Denson snerks. Molotov hands Goddard a tissue, "Got something brown on your nose." Goddard says, "Also, it would be really neat if we could make up these little bronze I love my Marson statues that people could stick in at least one room per world..." Brody says, "Cogsan, your turn :)" Goddard says, "Sorry, just needed to lighten the mood, you all were getting way too funked. :)" Vriik arrives from The Green Room . Vriik has arrived. Cogsan hrms. "Back to the skills system... do you think that there will be a time where you'll say 'this is too complicated'? Not that I'm complaining, but I thought we were all proud of concentrating on RP, and not code." Brody shakes his head. "We are proud of concentrating on RP. I don't think - from a staff perspective - that it has changed ;). I don't think we'll ever say the system is too complicated. It really isn't all that complicated. Believe me, it could be MUCH MORE complicated." Alva raises her hand. Marson peers! Brody nods to Alva Alva points to the who. "I think it's broken." Brody bahs Brody says, "Volaya, want to ask your psionic questions?" Cogsan tiltnods to Brody. Volaya says, "Er... they don't really fit into this, I think. Basically the newer skills are labelled with what sort of sucess does what, but a lot of the older ones aren't." Brody nods to Volaya. "We're retrofitting as fast as we can." Molotov oos, "I have a complaint. I know how the real admins like complaints." Volaya smiles. "Amongst the other stuff. Alright." Brody grins at Molotov. "Ask. What's the worst we can do? Fire ya?" Molotov nods, "And sightban me. Anyway... Just thought that making Sleep and Rouse different skills might've been a /wee bit/ wasteful. Think they would've done just fine as one skill." Brody nods. "Noted." Look, ma, no lightning bolts! Shaw says, "Ouch, take that, admin!" Volaya ooohs. "Is this complain about the skills time again?" Molotov makes a hissing sound, "Ooo, burned." Brody says, "Any other questions?" Brody chuckles. "No, we're taking questions on taskrolls." Goddard says, "Heretic! You just want to pull from Marson's reign! *goes back to his circle of candles and his 'I Love my Marson' statue." Marson tentacle-thwaps Goddard Darktail tail waves, and has a small one. :> Brody says, "Go ahead, Dark." Coyote heads into The Green Room . Coyote has left. Gallahad wishes he could use those points ;) Brody nods to Darktail Darktail thankies. :> The lift button smashes through the wall and goes dark, broken. Goddard raises his hand with a serious question. Brody says, "Go ahead, Goddard" Molotov does too. "Give them to Sich. She only has two stats above Superb... no wait, three." Daker got his points. RP: Daker enters RP. Daker has left. Molotov says, "Please take Daker's points away." Brody says, "Done :)" Sereval says, "or give us more ^_^" Vargas snatches Dakies points. Marson chuckles Brody waits for him to come running back Volaya wishes she'd brought dain now. Molotov cackles, "The builder flag only makes me moderately evil." Goddard says, "With this new implementation of the land of the dead, I'm assuming 'worldy' appearances will be few and far between, as they should be. However, when there is an occurance of a massive destruction, chaos, etc, say like a ship being completely obliterated, would instances of 'haunting' be greatly increased?" Brody grins. "Depends how many PCs die, how well they do in performing for the gatekeeper to get into the realm, and the circumstances of their demise. Daker arrives from The Green Room . Daker has arrived. Brody says, "Oh, look, he's back :)" Darktail smirks, "Be gone, heathen. :) Goddard says, "And do you forsee any ghost ships in the near future? If not I would be more than happy to draw one up for you..." Vargas points at Dak and laughs. Daker prepares for his beating. Just leave the ear alone... Darla shows hand Brody can certainly use the help. "I haven't had any plans for a ghost ship yet. So, get with Marson maybe and work on that." Brody nods to Darla. Marson nodnods Goddard returns to his fanatical worship of the 3 inch bronze statue. Darla about the haunting.. do you have to play along? I meando you have to acknowledge that it is happening? Brody hrms. "Reconsider that question and substitute "shooting" for "haunting." Brody says, "If you are the one being haunted - I'd say that's a big ol' yes :)" Darla says, "no if a dead person shows up do you have to acknowledge it" Darktail tail waves. :> Brody says, "Don't you have to acknowledge any RP directed at you?" Darla nods Vollabianus thinks Teel posted about this on the webby... Darla shrugs, "umm do I?" Molotov shrugs, "You can always blame it on alien mind beams, running into the street to kill the first telepathic thing you can find." Brody peers at Darla. Brody says, "How you react is up to you. As long as you react. Clear enough? :)" Darla nods:) Darktail tail waves some more. :> Vargas says, "Or you could react brushin a person off, you can't simply disregard them." Brody says, "Other taskroll questions?" Brody says, "Darktail? :)" Goddard raises hand again seriously... with a taskroll question. Vriik heads into The Green Room . Vriik has left. Brody will BRB - post your questions, gotta go afk a sec Goddard says, "Do you log any of the taskrolls and do you think that would be a fairly decent idea to track activity and basic functionality of where, when, and more usefully, how the system is being implemented?" Vriik arrives from The Green Room . Vriik has arrived. Goddard says, "Like the one thing was brought up, using a strength taskroll to push a button on an elevator is quite silly." Marson says, "Nope, Taskrolls aren't logged or otherwise reported to the admin that aren't in the room... Not a bad idea though :)" Goddard says, "Thank you my lord! I knew you would answer my calls soon enough!" Darla raises her hand Volaya would think that logging the simple fact of a taskroll would be useless without the poses tht surround it? Goddard says, "That's also a very good point..." Vollabianus sometimes rolls to see what his rolls are like, just for the sake of it... that'd look odd. Darktail will save his question for when Brody returns. :> Brody is back Brody says, "Darktail, then Darla." Darktail fires away then. :) Darktail noddles, "As a direct link to Darlas question, will there be new skills introduced that will reflect upon the dead (Paving the way for jobs such as a medium and paranormal investigation/psycology), and will, or could, a persons perception skill reflect on how clear they see that ghost; say a poor result for just some shadowy cloud like things for a few seconds, to superb which could make them look as real as as a living being? :> Volaya adds somethign about skills like seduction not used on NPCs, quiets. Brody says, "Yes to both. Darla?" Rondeau raises her hand. Weslak arrives from The Green Room . Weslak has arrived. Jemmer arrives from The Green Room . Jemmer has arrived. Brody says, "Rondeau, you're after Darla." Darla commenting about the logging.. we +taskrollquite a bit.. we had a drinking contest, among other things.. and well we didn't need an admin.. but to have the sent out wouldmake the admins even more annoyed with all the useless stuff we do with them.. Dolfan has arrived. Dolfan waves! Brody nods. "Some things, as long as the participants all agree, can happen completely without admin intervention at all." Paolo arrives from The Green Room . Paolo has arrived. Brody says, "Rondeau." You paged Paolo with 'Very cool :)'. Dolfan puts her hand into her pockets and pulls out a small square package from her right pocket, from her left appears a small straw. She sticks the straw into the packet and blows into the package which immediately pops open into a rather large bean bag chair. Tossing the bean bag chair into the corner Dolfan follows by plopping down into the chair and smiling as she listens. Rondeau says, "This is a ghost question. Will there be specific races with paranormal/medium powers? Or will anybody with the background be able to see ghosts? And will you have to have a good reason to suddenly have the power?" Brody says, "Most races with psychic abilities will be naturals. We'll approve psychic gifts for concepts that are worthy of it, but *do not* expect a big influx of those. I'd rather see a Timonae investigator than a human with the gift." Molotov says, "So the "paranormal gift" will be based of Psychic rather than Telepathic gifts?" Brody says, "Right." Goddard says, "If a group of PCs gather and call themselves the 'Ghost Busters' in honor of the witty comedy team portrayed in the media streams of the 20th century, can I slay their muns with extreme predjudice?" Brody nods to Goddard. "If I don't kill them first." Dolfan laughs :) Brody says, "Daker." Naron arrives from The Green Room . Naron has arrived. Naron heads into The Green Room . Naron has left. Jemmer raises his hand Daker grins, "I don't know if any of you have seen the commercial, but there's this Tarot reader named Miss Cloe,,, really funny. Anyway, so if I wanted to make a human alt who communicated with the dead he/she would probably be a quack (even though that in itself could really be fun)?" Brody says, "You could do that." Brody says, "All you need is confidence trickstering ;)" Brody says, "Jemmer." Goddard waves and goes off to work. Molotov does its Miss Cloe impression, "Oh no, girl. You stupid. It obvious your man is cheating on you, grilfriend, Dump that dog. That'll be $19.95." Jemmer smiles "I often times stand in the flight deck singing, how often should i do rolls? should I roll more often if there is very little RP and most people are just RPing listing to the singer? Volaya says, "Don't roll, just RP according to your average level of skill." Brody says, "First of all, singing is not something you should taskroll for other PCs." Brody says, "Some skills are meant just to *have*, to say you're this good of a singer." You raise your Singing to Superb at the cost of 30 experience points. Brody says, "Here is an example of how not to use singing..." Brody rolls his Singing with a 0 modifier. The result of the roll is Legendary+1 (5). OOC Brody says, "Okay, everybody give me money." Brody says, "Why is this bad?" OOC Daker throws a credit. Brody waits for hands. Vollabianus coughs up 2 lumens. Darktail honestly felt the taskroll for singing was a little powergamey, as it meant my character was supposed to /like/ your singing, even though he probably wouldn't. Jemmer raises his hand Denson raise a hand. Darktail says, "But, that was out of turn. *Shuts up*" Brody says, "Denson" Denson says, "Because that is basically imposing something on other characters. In other words, powergaming." Brody nods Brody says, "It's like rolling seduction against a PC." Denson says, "The present characters might not even be humans." Wynter says, "Also I can't hear him singing, there's no lyrics." Brody says, "Here's how it works: If you RP well as a singer, you might actually get tips." Brody says, "Taskrolls will not determine how well you get tipped." Gallahad says, "Would taskrolling for things like singing be more appropriate in contests and something of the sort?" Brody nods to Gallahad. Falkenberg arrives from The Green Room . Falkenberg has arrived. Volaya says, "Although it's more /fun/ there to try to top the poses." Molotov shrugs a little, "The only times I was around Jemmers singing was as Sich. To be honest, I played with the idea of having her gut him for singing a song about Nalls." Brody grins. Einstein nods. "They could be used if two players agree to taskroll, to see who does better, but it must be of mutual agreement." Brody chuckles Dolfan chuckles. Wynter laughs. Brody says, "Jemmer, go ahead." Jemmer doesn’t have a question Brody hokays. "Anyone else?" Cogsan suddenly darts out, having to go now. Brody waves at Cogsan. Daker raises a hand, flinching a little. Brody says, "Daker, go ahead" Daker cringes, "Can I have my points back, now?" :) Darktail says, "Say no! :>" Molotov says, "Take away three more." Brody hrms. "Yes. If you ask an intelligent question. If not, you lose 5 :)" Daker gets trompled in a riotous mob. Gallahad grins. Brody waits for Daker Molotov says, "At this rate of evilness, I'll have that wizbit in no time." Daker will think of a good one...give him time... No goats circle menacingly, not looking to feed on Daker's points in any way, shape, or form. Denson thwaps Aya. Daker has 30 seconds. Molotov says, "Talk amongst yourselves. Here, I'll give you a topic. The Thighmaster is neither a thigh, not a master... discuss." Vollabianus ummms.... "No, because it is the sum of its parts, and so neither of its composite components. Yah." Daker umms, "If a taskroll is called for but the PCs can handle it and come up with a descision together, it is best not to involve an admin except for maybe some damage if it's required?" *crosses fingers* Daker has exceeded the time allotted. Kavian arrives from The Green Room . Kavian has arrived. Jemmer has a defensive comment to add on his singing. Brody sighs at Daker. "And, not only is it late, it's basically asking the same thing we already handled :) Daker runs away, crying, and loses 5 points, then. Daker heads into The Green Room . Daker has left. Brody says, "Yes, Jemmer." Darla shows hands Darktail snerks, "Remove his legs too, so he can't run. >D Volaya just thought of something else, actually. Not really a question. Denson peers at DT. "Didn't know you had so much baditude in you." ;) Vollabianus thinks Darktail and Molotov should both be evil wizzes. Brody says, "Darla, then Volaya." Brody says, "After Jemmer" Molotov baps Darktail, "Wannabe." Darktail learns from the best. :> *Hushes* Jemmer says, "Well I’m sorry if it appeared that I was trying to OOCly force people to give me money, I didnt expect it and alot of people ignored me. I was just RPing Jemmer expecting the money I never siad OOC Give me money because I sing good. Or anythign along those lines. Sorry if it appeared that way." Darla says, "dake touched on something and during an rp Wik said something about damage.. Iknow there is a long complicated formula for figuring damage..we have an rp and we do not involve admins.. but like I was shot. I rp'd hospital and all that 3 weeks of damage.. should we have contacted the admin to assign damage?" Brody says, "Probably not. If you police yourself, we don't have to." Brody says, "But." Brody says, "Just to be on the safe side, you can wound yourself, I believe" Darla scrintches as she hit enter too soon. Brody looks to Marson for confirmation. Vargas says, "Actually the last time one of my characters got hurt I couldn't use the +addwound command." Darla shakes her head, "I would rather be icly hurt and wait it out than have the doctor make it worse Denson says, "+addwound is and admin-only command." Jemmer wonders if he accidentally spoke out of turn. Or if anyone say what he said. Molotov can give himself a scratch. Brody says, "+addwound = works" Brody says, "You can't add wounds to anyone else without a staff bit." Brody says, "Volaya's turn." Volaya says, "At one point IIRC Blackstone posted something that indicated which levels of lawyering skill equated with what sort of RP. I found that frighteningly useful. It's unrealistic to write out an RL guide for every single skill, I know... *ponders* *trails off unhelpfully*" Brody hrms. "Didn't we cover this already? :) Volaya doesn't end up asking a question, just tossing a thought out. :P Darktail doesn't think we did. :> Brody says, "We're trying to do that with all the new skills, and retrofitting the old ones as we can." Vollabianus thinks we did. Darktail waits, "We did, but the question was somewhat different. :) Volaya was thinkign more of things like singing, amateur vs professional, etc. Brody thinks we did, but perhaps not specifically worded that way ;) Brody nods Brody says, "Same diff." Vollabianus says, "With psionic skills." Volaya nods. "You're right. You're looking at going over /all/ the skills, then?" Brody says, "Any other questions before I turn you all loose on the IC world again?" Brody nods to Volaya RP: Dwight enters RP. Dwight has left. Vollabianus blushes. "Didn't mean to appear like Brody's 2IC there, barking out his orders... " Brody hrms and ponders deducting from Dwight :) Falkenberg grins. "Don't bother, he's got enough trouble headed his way. :)" Brody says, "Ok, if there's nothing else...go RP :)" Brody says, "Thanks for coming, gang." category:seminars